


Good Girls Wear Tails

by Vallinthe (Asallia)



Series: Domming Dia [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Collars, F/F, Girl Penis, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, a little bit, kanan has a dick, only dia can judge me, y'all know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/pseuds/Vallinthe
Summary: Kanan and Mari always have good ideas in the bedroom - all Dia ever needs to do is ditch her pride and follow along.





	Good Girls Wear Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uh... _this_ happened, despite my best instincts. I was gonna finish Morally Objectionable before writing it, but I kept feeling like I was leaving Kanan out :c
> 
> Forgive me Dia for I have sinned.......
> 
> Diayase drew an amazing Dia loosely based on this fic, check that out [here](https://www.patreon.com/posts/25384638)!

“This is absolutely reprehensible.”

“But it’s cute, _darling_!”

Dia grit her teeth as she stared at the items being presented to her in the living room of their shared apartment. Cat ears? Fine, okay, she was willing to get a bit creative in bed after so many years together. The collar? That was stretching it, but… it was wonderful, sleek, black leather with a cute little bell, and it looked expensive. She didn’t want something like that going to waste.

But this was one too far.

“I am _not_ debasing myself with this… this…” Dia tried to choke out the words, but her better instincts were catching them at the back of her throat.

“You can just say tail plug, babe,” Kanan chimed in unhelpfully. “It _is_ pretty cute.”

Dia turned to her, glaring. “Says the degenerate.”

Kanan, currently sitting next to her on the couch, was wearing a pair of dog ears and a similarly sleek collar. In her hands, she held a fluffy tail.

You know, like a degenerate.

“Come on, Dia, just let yourself have fun. Do you remember how to do that?” Mari talked down to Dia – literally – from her standing position in a smugly patronizing tone that was turning her beet red.

Dia kind of liked it, though; for all her stubbornness, being talked down to was an endearing showing of dominance by Mari, a way of letting her escape from the astronomical expectations of being a Kurosawa. It was hard to unlearn stoicism for someone as stubborn as her, but that was a work in progress.

Dia didn’t deign Mari with a reply, though, instead electing to cross her arms and huff until her girlfriends gave in and left her alone. She knew from experience it wouldn’t work, but she could try anyways.

Mari put on her best puppy dog eyes in response, fittingly enough, and stared directly at Dia. “Come on, this would mean a lot,” she pleaded. “You’d make such a cute little kitty! Don’t you wanna be a good girl for mommy like Kanan is?”

Dia looked to Kanan, who was giving her a lopsided grin. She struggled to maintain her posture and unwavering expression, but unlike Kanan, she refused to let herself give in to Mari’s… _deviant machinations._

Sure, she thought the collar was very pretty, and she thought the ears looked endearing on Kanan’s head…

But that was just because of the aesthetic appeal of it all, nothing more.

Mari sighed dramatically at Dia’s lack of response and turned to Kanan, who by now was sporting a plainly visible tent in her skirt. She smiled and crooked a finger, gesturing Kanan towards her. “Come!” she commanded.

Kanan happily replied, getting down from the couch and placing herself on all fours before she made her way across the short distance to Mari.

_“Good girl,”_ Mari crooned in English as she ruffled Kanan’s hair. Kanan didn’t say anything, but eagerly leaned into the pet by nuzzling Mari’s hand. “Does my Kanan want a reward?”

Kanan nodded vigorously and wiggled her ass playfully. Dia would’ve been horrified by how shamelessly submissive Kanan was being if she wasn’t so engrossed by the scene unfolding in front of her – or if this wasn’t just the latest of a long string of kinks that they had eagerly tried out. Kanan and Mari may have always shared a sense of sexual adventure that Dia decidedly _didn’t_ , but they always managed to pull her in like this anyways.

“Oh, you get the idea! Turn around for me, sweetie,” Mari casually ordered. When Kanan did so, Mari reached between her legs and gave her erection a few strokes as she grabbed the tail and a bottle of lube – within a moment, Kanan had a tail of her own to wiggle around, which she was gleefully doing.

Mari turned to Dia next. “Now it’s your turn! Come to mommy?” She looked positively enticing like that, the way she was bent over slightly and giving Dia a warm smile, but Dia remained resolute.

A sad smile formed on Mari’s face. “Are you sure you don’t want to join in?”

Dia nodded resolutely. “I refuse to take part in this shameful display of hedonism.”

“Fine,” Mari conceded with a sigh. “Come on, Kanan, I guess we’ll just have to go have fun by ourselves.” She opened a drawer nearby and pulled out two leashes – Dia nearly gasped when she saw that they had her and Kanan’s names on them, composed of small, glistening gemstones. Not only was it the most _Mari_ thing Dia had ever seen, but it was a clearly transparent attempt to drop one last temptation.

Unfortunately for Dia, it was working. She stared as Mari clipped Kanan’s leash to her collar, petting her and cooing softly. The other one was left to fall onto the floor.

Kanan gave Dia a slight smile. “You’re missing out, babe.” She turned away and allowed Mari to lead her along on the trek to the bedroom, walking on her hands and knees at Mari’s feet.

“Wait!” Dia couldn’t help but blurt something out, anything, when her girlfriends were about to pass through the threshold of the door. The thought of disappointing them, of being left out, crumbled what remained of her barrier. “I, um, I’d like to try,” she mumbled with an embarrassed glance towards them.

Out of nowhere, Mari’s morose expression had morphed into something of a smirk. “I thought that might be the case,” she gloated. Dia was pretty sure that she was blushing crimson red by now, and she was doubly sure that Mari was picking up on it. “Why don’t you ask nicely?”

After a groan, Dia acquiesced. “May I join you?”

Mari didn’t respond, though; she wordlessly crossed her arms and looked at Dia expectantly. Dia sighed, fully aware of what Mari wanted. “Please don’t make me say it,” she pleaded.

Again, Mari just stared.

“Please?” The request came out sounding pathetic this time, but Mari knew what she wanted. Dia sighed. “May I please be your pet, mommy?” she muttered reluctantly. Her body betrayed her, though; she could feel the wetness dampening her panties underneath her slacks already.

“That’s more like it,” Mari shouted. “Come on!”

Dia sighed, wondering if she’d made a mistake or not as she grabbed the accessories that had been laid out for her and made her way to the bedroom.

* * *

While Mari and Kanan were already varying degrees of undressed and disheveled, Dia had a proper system in place for these kinds of… _activities_. She took off each article of clothing one by one, folding and laying them neatly in a stack at the foot of the bed. Her watch went on the nightstand and her phone was placed in a drawer with the power off, just in case someone spied on her through the camera or microphone – it was a very reasonable precaution in her mind, given the nature of their activities.

Early on in their relationship, Mari and Kanan would have hurried her along through this stage of the night, but they had long since stopped tryin to imbue her with any kind of spontaneity. Now they just watched her traditions silently, a warm look of both amusement and love on their faces.

It made Dia happy to know that they loved her that much, it really did. She was so stubborn, yet they always accepted her neuroses without issue, always wore down every wall she built up. She didn’t know what she would do without them. Frankly, she didn’t right now either – once she was satisfied with her state of undress, Dia stared at them blankly, unsure of what to do next.

Kanan laughed softly and patted the floor next to her. “You gotta be a pet, right? Join me.”

Despite her apprehension, Dia obeyed without a qualm – she was at the bottom of the totem pole in the bedroom, happy to just let her girlfriends tell her what to do. Even Kanan, who tended to be just as submissive to Mari, made a point to boss Dia around when she could. It was a refreshing change of pace from Dia’s usual admonishing of her girlfriends in every other part of their life together.

As soon as she sat down, Kanan got to work affixing the cat ears to her head, a matte black that blended in seamlessly with her hair. Next, she lifted Dia’s hair up from behind and gestured for Dia to keep it up as she fiddled with the collar. It was a snug fit, but not uncomfortably so – just enough that Dia couldn’t forget that she was owned, just like Kanan was.

And what a beautiful owner Mari was. While Kanan focused on Dia’s leash next, her own attentions were fixated on their other girlfriend, who was sitting at the foot of the bed with a knuckle casually buried in her pussy, a glazed over smile on her face. At some point when Dia wasn’t looking, she had taken off the rest of her clothes, leaving only a pair of silk panties dangling around her ankles.

“On your hands and knees,” Mari gently ordered.

Dia obeyed, hastily getting into position. She paled when she felt cold metal press against her rear, though. _“Buu buu!”_ she shouted. “You are not putting anything there, yet alone _that_.”

Kanan only giggled. She moved herself behind Dia so that her hands were wrapped around Dia’s hips, resting just above her pelvis. Dia heated up at the compromising position.

“It feels so good,” Kanan whispered. She leaned down and pressed a few kisses to the small of Dia’s back. “So filling. Wouldn’t you like that?”

She wasn’t sure _what_ she wanted right now, but when Kanan ghosted a hand near her slit, the idea suddenly seemed a little less absurd in her mind. Dia felt herself gulp as she nodded. Kanan pulled back a bit, placing the plug near Dia’s entrance once again. She slid it in slowly, drawing out a salacious moan from Dia when it reached its widest point. Once it was seated in place, Dia had a sleek black tail to call her own.

Mari, who had been slowly fingering herself as she watched, let out a cute little cheer that made Dia blush. “What a cute kitty and puppy I have! Don’t you want to say thank you to Kanan for helping you, _mia bella_?”

Dia knew Mari was asking for a show, and so did Kanan if the lustful smile she gave Dia was anything to go by.

Still on her hands and knees, they shuffled around until they were facing each other. The whole scene was so embarrassing, but Dia couldn’t deny how warm it made her feel in her core when she leaned into Kanan and kissed her. It started almost chaste, but once Kanan began eagerly reciprocating with tongue, both of them were desperate to taste each other.

Dia wanted to laugh when she caught the taste of mikan, the ones that Chika had left when she stopped by the day before, but she was distracted when Kanan lost her balance and brought Dia down with her. They fell over onto their sides, but immediately rearranged so that their arms and legs were tangled together, pressed tight. Dia moaned into Kanan’s lips as she felt Kanan’s cock throbbing against her crotch, their breasts pressed against each other, hands roaming each other’s bodies.

“You’re pets,” Mari shouted, “remember!” She sounded ecstatic, thrilled to watch her girlfriends desperately grinding against each other on the floor like the animals they were supposed to be.

Kanan was the first one to embrace her role, letting out an enthusiastic bark and repositioning herself until she could bite into Dia’s neck. She started sucking the skin hard, a transparent attempt to mark Dia as her own.

It took all of Dia’s willpower to keep herself from yelling, half in pain and half in pleasure. Somewhere in the back of her mind she worried about the neighbors filing yet another noise complaint, but the thought was buried quickly. Her hands began scratching at Kanan’s back of their own accord, leaving what were sure to have been equally vivid marks on Kanan’s own skin. Eventually, her moans turned into mewls as Kanan suckled on her earlobe and pressed a knee against her crotch for her to grind against, desperate for some relief.

“Good job, Dia!”

Mari was clearly enjoying this too much, but Dia couldn’t help smiling at the praise, even if her cat-like noises weren’t a conscious vocalization. Deciding to just let it happen, she let out a meow for Mari that, despite her best intent, sounded sluttier than anything else. That just seemed to set off Kanan, though; she was practically in a rut by then, leaving love bites all over Dia’s neck and collarbone and dry humping her shamelessly.

By the time Mari finally got up from the bed and made her way to her girlfriends, Dia was soaking wet and desperate for a climax of any kind.

“Does my cute little puppy want her cunt?” Mari ruffled Kanan’s hair playfully as she spoke, receiving a few enthusiastic barks in reply. Dia couldn’t help how turned on she got when Mari talked about her like that, giving her away like an object so casually. Mari must have sensed that, then – she kneeled directly in front of Dia’s face and grabbed the base of Dia’s leash, roughly pulling her close while still smiling widely.

“Be a good little toy, okay? You don’t get to cum until we have,” Mari informed her, “if I even let you at all.” Dia nodded, desperate to get to the part where Kanan fucks her, but Mari didn’t let her go. She gave Dia an almost sadistic smile and dropped her voice to a low whisper, yet it somehow carried even more dominance than usual; Dia could feel every vibration of every word deep in her core. “This is what sluts like you are good for, isn’t it?”

Having long since shed the last remnants of her dignity, Dia let out a pathetic little meow in reply and grinded shamelessly against Kanan’s leg. That seemed to satisfy Mari, who let go of the leash and made her way back to the bed to keep watching.

“She’s all yours,” Mari cooed at Kanan.

Kanan grinned at Dia, who found herself letting out a yelp when Kanan suddenly rolled the two of them over so that she was on top of Dia. Pinned against the floor, Dia could only mewl and press herself as close to Kanan as possible until her girlfriend finally lined the two of them up and thrust forward, impaling her without even a second thought.

Dia opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure at the sensation of Kanan buried deep inside her. They stayed like that for a moment, just trying to maximize the amount of skin pressed against skin. Dia wrapped her legs around Kanan’s waist and began peppering her with kisses, so sated with how full she was. With the cold metal of the tail’s plug and the warm pulsating of Kanan’s cock, Dia couldn’t feel anything less than content.

After getting settled into their animalistic position, Kanan slowly pulled out before thrusting back in purposefully, setting into a steady, staccato rhythm with her hips. Dia clasped onto Kanan like the pleasure she was receiving would melt away the minute she let go. She even found her teeth latching onto Kanan’s neck, wanting to mark Kanan as Kanan had done to her.

As she did so, a hand fumbled its way between the two of them to rub desperately at her clit. She was so close to finishing, and just like always, she had been completely engulfed by the depravity of her two girlfriends. She let out meow after meow as Kanan thrust into her, so wrapped up in the fantasy of them not just fucking, but _breeding_.

Just as she was beginning to make out the peak in the distance, however, Kanan abruptly stopped. Her face was bright red but had a lazy grin etched across it as she pulled out, leaving Dia to grasp at thin air. She looked at Mari and nodded before turning back to Dia’s naked form, still sprawled across the carpet.

“Back on your hands and knees,” she barked. Dia hastily complied, swishing her tail at Kanan in a transparent attempt to entice her. Kanan laughed. “Someone’s really getting into this, isn’t she?”

Just then, Mari sat up and strolled to Dia, petting her disheveled hair languidly. “Dia just wants to be a good girl for us, isn’t that right?”

Dia squirmed when she felt Kanan move her tail out of the way has her hips met Dia’s in back. She was starting to realize what they had in mind, and she felt some of her common sense return, suddenly ashamed of her brazenness. “It’s not like that, I just need to…” Her voice trailed off, what was left of her dignity keeping her from vocalizing just what that need was.

Mari grabbed Dia’s leash and yanked it so that Dia’s head was craned upwards towards her face. Dia couldn’t help but stare at how angelic every curve of Mari’s body looked from down below, even if that description didn’t quite match the devious look on her face.

“What is it that you want, Dia?”

Dia frowned, not wanting to indulge her girlfriend, but then Kanan began languidly sliding her cock back and forth between the lips of Dia’s pussy, and she groaned involuntarily.

“I need to come,” she admitted. “Please just let me fucking come, god, fuck…”

Mari giggled and loosened the slack on Dia’s leash, leaving her directly in front of Mari’s glistening wetness. “I think we can indulge you. Be a good girl, Kanan?”

Suddenly, Dia felt the weight of Kanan’s body atop her back as Kanan lined herself up once again, as if she was being mounted. As soon as Kanan began fucking her even more haphazardly than before, Mari pulled her head forward, directly into her crotch.

“Here, kitty, have a treat,” she crooned. Dia indulged her without a second thought, lapping up all the juices that Mari was leaking. She licked teasingly at Mari’s clit briefly before deciding to just go straight for her prize, thrusting her tongue inside Mari. She elicited a wonderful noise from Mari, who let out one of those moans that always managed to grace Dia’s ears like beautiful music.

Kanan’s noises, meanwhile, amounted to little more than animalistic grunts as she used Dia’s cunt. Dia felt every gasp of breath and noise that Kanan made, their deep vibrations going straight to her core. She felt like she was on cloud nine as their breaths got more and more ragged, their movements needy.

Neither Kanan or Mari acted like they were using Dia for anything other than their own pleasure, which turned her on more than she would ever care to admit. Mari used the hand that wasn’t holding Dia’s leash to grasp at her hair, pulling her in as close as possible, while Kanan continued to fuck her without a care for her comfort. When she felt Mari spasm, she knew her girlfriend was close. Her tongue flicked against Mari’s clit before she began sucking it.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , good girl,” Mari groaned. “Kanan, _mi amore_ , why don’t you finish in her?”

It was obvious that she had barely gathered together the mental capacity to give Kanan permission, not that it mattered much. Kanan thrust a few more times before burying her cock completely in her. Dia felt Kanan twitch inside her before the warmth of her orgasm had her filled up and sighing in contentment.

She made a note to thank whatever deity graced the world with birth control next time she visited the family shrine back in Uchiura.

She felt herself trying as hard as she could to not finish herself, but Mari took some amount of pity on her. “Cum with mommy,” she whispered, and Dia didn’t have it in her to refuse. It was a blissful result of years spent together that they could finish in tandem like this so easily, their bodies having had time to understand each other completely. Her orgasm ripped through her like a storm surge, the walls of her pussy clamping down on what was left of Kanan’s cock. At the same time she continued paying attention to her girlfriend as Mari rode out her own orgasm, catching all of her juices with her tongue until they both finished with a content sigh.

Both Kanan and Mari pulled out and away from Dia, leaving her to collapse onto the floor with a shuddering sigh. The exhaustion that ran through her body made her almost nostalgic for their old marathon workout sessions during the Aqours days.

Soon Kanan sat down next to her, rubbing a hand gently along her back. “You did a really good job, Dia,” she said warmly. Dia smiled to herself, content to bask in the quiet afterglow.

Mari, though, would always be Mari. _“That was so much fun!”_ she exclaimed deafeningly in her heavily-accented English. Dia winced at the sudden harsh noise, but she found it endearing despite her best instincts. “So, showers first, then a movie?”

“Only if we can order pizza,” Kanan chimed in. “You two can get whatever you want, but I’m dying for a meat supreme.”

Dia saw the shit-eating grin that formed on Mari’s face and frowned. “Don’t you _dare_ say anything, Ma-“

“I’ll have some of _your_ meat supreme!” Mari shouted with a grin. Kanan rolled her eyes, but she was clearly enjoying herself.

Dia just groaned, though. “I hate you sometimes.”

Mari giggled and patted Dia on the head. “Love you too, _mon chéri_. If I don’t get to make dick jokes, can we at least put on a spy movie?”

Dia huffed. “You told me that we’d watch a biopic next time we had a movie night,” she replied indignantly.

Mari ruffled through her piled-up clothes for her phone – a new flagship that hadn’t even come out yet, fittingly. She tapped a few buttons on the screen before humming in satisfaction. “I’ve got a delivery order for a matcha cake queued up!”

Dia felt her stomach respond to the temptation with a growl and she sighed in defeat. _“Fine.”_

Kanan laughed. “Mari’s got you whipped, doesn’t she?”

“Says the degenerate.”

“Says the girl with a tail sticking out her ass,” Kanan smugly replied.

Dia blushed a bright crimson now that it had dawned on her that she was still wearing the tail, ears, and collar – even worse, she couldn’t help but want to leave on the collar, as comforting as it felt around her neck. As the three of them meandered to the bathroom to clean up and prepare for their night together, she wondered just what her girlfriends were doing to her.


End file.
